compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Artemis de Chatillon
Biography Born to rare privilege on the conflict-scarred world Kiffex, Artemis de Chatillon descended from high society to the depths of the underworld as one of the galaxy's criminal elite. Before his rise to prominence, however, he was raised in wealth and security by his father, Cronus de Chatillon. An uncompromising man who eschewed the traditional life of his countrymen, Cronus achieved great status through serving as an intelligence analyst for the Galactic Empire. With this position and its respective pay scale, Cronus was able to provide the best the galaxy had to offer for his progeny--Artemis, Silenus and Iris--while ensuring that the mother of his children, Rhea, could live in equal comfort without the need to pursue her own career. Artemis, the oldest Chatillon sibling, was often entrusted as 'man of the house' while his father was absent--a regular occurrence. This early authority was reflected later in life with his desire to comprehensively dominate every domain he crossed. Of the other two Chatillon children, only Iris had a profound effect on Artemis' life. Iris was plagued by illness throughout her life, and the strain which resulted from her constant state of distress dominated almost all interactions with the girl, which lead to tense, frequent rifts in the Chatillon family. Silenus, consequentially, was left on the wayside as a relatively unremarkable middle child. Neither a cause of worry like Iris nor a source of pride like Artemis, he was overlooked. Silenus left home early, eventually becoming incarcerated for many years for reasons which, like his entire life preceding, fell through the cracks. Artemis excelled in his studies under the eye of a private, severely overqualified tutor. He showed a keen, analytical coolness from early on, again foreshadowing his adult life. As he entered adulthood, Artemis' desire for knowledge (and his internal lust for domination and power) led him away from home. He soon ceased contact with many of his relatives, maintaining only a fleeting correspondence with Iris and his reclusive uncle, Ares. It was then, at the cusp of adulthood, that Artemis stumbled into the Nefas, a cult of shadowy extremists from beyond the Kiffex skyline. There the young man made his acquaintance with the influential, charismatic Kiffar Coeus Ahlstedt. Their tenuous friendship was strengthened as Coeus succeeded the Nefas leader. Artemis was pulled along for the ride, finding he enjoyed the more unsavory components of the set of beliefs that the Nefas devoted themselves to. The twisted ride through the galaxy with Ahlstedt and the Nefas continued for some time, and with every passing day Artemis' notoriety grew among the circles he traveled. In his personal life, Iris' condition began to worsen steadily. Realising this relationship was one of the few things making him vulnerable to his enemies (unsurprisingly, they were already many), he pulled Iris closer, bringing her off of Kiffex to travel with him. He contacted every physician possible, using his newly-attained influence to bring her the best care that technology could offer. Nefas eventually fell apparent betrayal by Coeus, who had been working against the organization all along. This burned away all illusion of the religion signifying anything but terrorism for Artemis, and from the vacuum that the Nefas left in his life he found himself hired as bodyguard and analyst for a new endeavor lead by Coeus--the Silhouette. A security group working for the Tion Hegemony, Silhouette specialised in subterfuge, espionage and other underhanded methods to promote their own agenda. This worked for a time, but soon, Artemis began to chafe under Coeus' always watchful eye. He desired more freedom, more control, and a chance to achieve his own glory, not one to simply work towards someone else's desires. Artemis left Silhouette after a few months, and touched down on the planet Ord Cantrell, where he sought to assert his will freely and fully. The culture planetside was not well governed, and Artemis swiftly put his well trained mind to acquiring the tumultuous territory for himself. Within weeks, Artemis had attained a position as a strange hybrid of monarch, despot and governor. With this power to bend as he saw fit, Artemis created a haven for the seedier aspects of the galaxy--the only part of the galaxy he had really known, since leaving Kiffex. Time passed, and outwardly Artemis was content, in control, and manipulative as ever--but internally he agonized more and more over Iris' state. His sister had gone comatose in the time that it took Artemis to become settled on Ord Cantrell, and from his throne of corruption he could to nothing but grieve as he learned that all treatments were ineffective. Though he was granted great success in every endeavor--from "acquiring" former pirate Jessica Hyde's, Modified YT-2000 Timor to establishing the Drunken Pirate, one of the most notorious relaxation establishments of the galaxy--Artemis was consumed by apathy in the face of his sister's sickness and eventual death. Iris was laid to rest on Ord Cantrell, despite tradition demanding her ashes be returned to Kiifex. He preferred having her closer to him than to their father. Time passed, and Artemis found himself turning away from his vagrant past and channeling his apathy into the affairs of his homeworld, Kiffex. In the wake of his sister's death, Artemis returned to his home, the de Chatillon estate. The halls were empty, and Artemis realized that his parents had passed on as well. Characteristic of Artemis after Iris' death, however, he showed no sign of being affected by the loss of his family. They were the past, and now he was all about the future. Artemis dove with a passion into the affairs of the Kiffar clans, easily seizing control of the Southern Provinces and leading them in their uneasy standoff against the Northern Clans. At the same time that Artemis was solidifying his position among the scattered southern clans, the Black Sun crime syndicate, long-time despotic ruler of the war-torn planet, initiated a new policy of fear and control among the Kiffar people. In the space of three days, thousands of Kiffar were killed in cold blood by members of the Black Sun's mysterious force-user sect. These indiscriminate killings, often unprovoked, sparked the seeds of revolt in Kiffar across the planet, uniting previous enemies in a new front against the Black Sun and any who would seek to hold down the embittered people of Kiffex. Artemis helped fund and co-lead this resistance alongside Kiffar insurgent leader Drexel Skorzeka. The movement became known as the Kiffar Liberation Army, or KLA. Revolution took to Kiffex like a match to a storeroom of unrefined Ryll powder, and much of the Kiffar social order and government was quickly reduced to shambles with the constant conflict between KLA Kiffar, Black Sun agents, foreign agents, and Clan Kiffar who were willing to die for one cause or another--nearly one hundred percent of the public. Trust became the planet's most fought-over resource, and often inner-clan bickering lead to more Kiffar casualties than those which had already been taking place before the KLA rose to prominence. Surrounded by death, chaos, and the sense of misguided hatred that seemed to embody every fresh, young Kiffar with a gun, Artemis eventually decided that enough was enough. He closed off most borders to Chatillon territory, pulled his multitude of strings to diminish most on-planet trading, and left the ravaged surface of Kiffex to re-establish his own, more calm, calculated sort of order. Artemis returned to Alisandor, and for a brief time turned a shoulder to the planet of Kiffex. He didn't turn his back on the people, however, and through his leadership soon Kiffar refugees started arriving by the thousands to Alisandor. Afforded the chance to start new lives on a peaceful (if corrupt) planet, the Kiffar refugees managed to form prosperous colonies across the planet. Ord Cantrell became a New Kiffex for many fleeing Kiffar people--but not a Kiffex torn asunder by hatred, prejudice, and crime--rather a new, wiser Kiffex, full of fresh opportunity and under the stern, benevolent eye of the man who likely understood the Kiffar race more so than any other individual across the galaxy. Famous Ships YV-666 "Reveille" CR-90 "Dominar" Fairwind-class Gunship "Illwind" Category:Individuals Category: Eidola Pirates